This invention relates generally to the field of display devices suitable for presenting small articles for selective retail sale, and more particularly to an improved form thereof suitable for supporting such articles in packaged form in horizontally stacked relation upon elongated hooks for serial removal.
It is commonplace in present day retail distribution to package individual items in a paper or synthetic resinous envelope having a through opening adjacent an upper edge thereof to permit a plurality of envelopes to be arranged in horizontal stacked relation to allow removal of the outermost envelope by a customer. The most common type of device for accomplishing this end is a simple peg board usually mounted upon a wall or other vertical surface. Such devices do not normally lend themselves to support from a horizontally oriented surface such as a retail display case or counter. While display devices which are supported from such counters are also known in the art, such constructions are relatively expensive and usually designed to display particular types of merchandise in the absence of packaging.